The cost, reliability and energy efficiency of solid-state light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) make such devices a desirable alternative to traditional incandescent, halogen, and other types of light sources. Whether for a new installation, upgrade, conversion or expansion, LED light systems are often the first and best choice for a variety of installation scenarios. However, repair and replacement of faulty or failed components of LED light systems may present issues not associated with other, more traditional types of lighting. For example, incandescent and halogen bulbs are easily replaced. While the cost per-bulb varies based upon size and other parameters, it is usually possible to replace a faulty bulb without having to replace the entire fixture or light system. LED light systems present different issues when it comes to repair and replacement because the light source—typically a plurality of LEDs secured to a printed circuit board—is not an individual component, but rather is comprised of a plurality of different components (e.g., a plurality of LEDs, a printed circuit board, drive circuitry, etc.). When a component in an LED light system fails, it is not uncommon to have to replace the entire system rather than simply the failed component.
Modularity is also an important consideration for new installations, upgrades, conversions or expansions. The ability to provide a light system that is configurable to accommodate various installation size requirements is desirable. For example, for design aesthetics it may be desirable to provide the same light system in a plurality of different sizes. It is also desirable to be able to configure a light system in real-time to accommodate installation constraints.
A modular light system to the assignee herein may be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/364,461, filed on Nov. 30, 2016, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference herein.